Battle of Starbase 234
The 'Battle of Starbase 234 '''was a military conflict fought between forces of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance and the Iconian Empire for control of the Federation Starbase 234 during the first hours of the Iconian War. ( ) Prelude In early 2410, Sela escaped Republic captivity and was lately found in the Hobus system by an Alliance captain. She ultimately convinces the captain's crew to assist her, stating that she had vital information about the Iconians. Upon arriving in the Nopada system, they activate an Iconian gateway hidden on a Tal Shiar base on Nopada Prime, leading them to a Dyson sphere hidden deep in the Andromeda galaxy. Once there, the team discover a massive Iconian invasion force. As they retreat to the gateway, an Iconian contacts them stating their galaxy was now forfeit. Ultimately, the team escaped the sphere, but not before it jumped to a location near the Iconia system. ( ) Sometime later a briefing was organized in Admiral Quinn's office at Earth Spacedock in order to discuss the imminent Iconian invasion. To lead the allied forces during the upcoming battles, Captain Kagran of the Klingon Defense Force was selected. During the briefing, Kagran informed that the alliance had chosen to focus on defending key instalations while getting time to create a strategy to fight the Iconian's gateway technology. ( ) The Battle While the briefing was still occuring, the Iconian invasion began: a massive fleet of Herald ships emerged on New Romulus, the Romulan Republic's homeworld and capital planet. At the same time, another Herald fleet was sent to seize control of Starbase 234, being a very strategic location since it was all standing between the Iconians and New Romulus. In order to defend these locations, the Alliance sent the bulk of the fleet to New Romulus and the rest of the fleet was sent to defend the starbase. As the battle began, the Alliance fleet engaged the Herald's fleet with full force, but due to the unusual technology of the Herald ships, the Alliance was forced to retreat, but ultimately destroyed the first wave of Herald forces. As soon as the the second wave of Herald ships arrived, Starbase 234 launched all shuttles to evacuate all civilians and non-essential personnel from the battle. However, the Heralds used the Iconian gateways to cut through the starbase's shields, and proceeded to board the station. As the third and final group of Herald ships arrived, all remaining shuttles and the last Alliance starship standing warped to safety as dozens of Herald ships surrounded the starbase and destroyed it. Aftermath The loss of Starbase 234 was just a minor casualty compared to the one quarter of the allied fleet lost in only one day. After regrouping at the Romulan Flotilla, alliance leaders discussed the possibility of that not being a war they could win, but earned some motivation to continue their fight even if that meant they would all die in the process. "''To be blunt, this may not be a war we can win. But we will make the Iconians pay dearly for their victory. We will continue to fight, to save what we can and win where we can, and we will fight until the last one of us falls!" - Admiral Kererek Connections Category:Iconian Empire Category:Federation conflicts